The present invention relates to a new, useful and sanitary device intended to promote satisfactory sexual intercourse by assisting to maintain the penis in an erect state during intercourse while both preventing the problems associated with impotency and avoiding the need for large, bulky and embarrassingly awkward erection-maintaining devices.